


Benrey's Boys

by DeadWing



Category: HLVR:AI, Original Work, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Angst, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Drama, Fanfiction, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, Inspired by Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadWing/pseuds/DeadWing
Summary: Scientists Burner, Lam, and Hastings try and escape Black Mesa post Resonance Cascade, with the help of Benrey.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Benrey's Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a HLVR:AI self insert-y story, I really don't know how else to describe it?

On Friday, May 16, 2003, at 7:58 A.m. Doctor Adam Burner, an "Almost redhead" 27-year-old MIT graduate, clocked into his shift at the Black Mesa Genetic Experimentation research facility, along with his colleagues and friends.

His mentor, Dr. Lam, and Lam's superior Dr. Hastings joined him that day.

"Good morning, Dr. Lam, suspiciously smooth day we are having today, eh?" Dr. Burner joked to his friend.

"Now Burner, we mustn't jynx today. You know as well as I do how important the experiment is." Lam responded, matter-of-factly. Dr. Lam was a strange little man, even stranger so that his name in full was in fact, Little Man. Dr. Lam himself had no eyes, apparently part of some tragic birth defect. Being as they were scientists at Black Mesa, he obviously had a way around this, that is, the eyes he did have were projected straight onto the glasses he wore every day, sort of like a hologram. Additionally, his right arm was robotic, it was to be assumed that this happened to be another defect at birth.

"Oh I know Dr. Lam, it’s just a little joke. I still think it's very unfair that they rejected my application to work with that experiment, I still don't forgive that Freeman for it," Burner sighed, "I do suppose I am glad I ended up in the G.E.R. facility. I just know I could have done more for that experiment, you know?"

"I don't know, Burner. But if you are so terribly upset about being brushed down to little old us I could see if they would accept you as a janitor." Another voice spoke up from behind him.

"Criminy, Dr. Hastings! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Exclaimed Dr. Burner, as he clutched his chest. Dr. Hastings was almost in his 60’s, he was Dr.Lam's father and their supervisor and lead scientist at the Genetic Research Facility.

“I think he has a point, Hastings.” Joked Mrs.Flemmings, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere next to the older doctor. She was the newest to black mesa of the group, having been hired to replace an old secretary only a few weeks prior. She and Hastings had become quick friends, them being nearly the same age helped as the idea of two men in their thirties being his only "friends" gave Hastings the chills, so she spent her breaks hanging out with the three doctors. “He could show them a thing or two about growing sheep in a bottle.”

“Get to work, Burner.” Hastings replied, rolling his eyes at the now red in the face doctor.

“Oh, would you look at that, 8:55!” Dr. Burner said, desperately trying to change the subject, “The experiment should be starting soon, I hope that goes well for them.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was made with mine and my friends characters, but also the beloved Benrey, from Half Life but the AI is self aware so I really don't know how to convey that information with tags someone send help.


End file.
